Cerrando el Ciclo
by Brujita Merlina
Summary: Ichigo tiene una importante decisión que tomar, Orihime y Karin no salen de la tienda por estar entrenando, Uryu repite la historia, Renji está confundido y Byakuya está seguro de haber visto antes esa chica… todo junto una locura…y tachan muchas parejas :3
1. Caos

Bleach no me pertenece.

Nuestra historia se sitúa al final del manga.

**Capítulo 1: Caos**

Repasó por tercera vez el libro de medicina de almas, comparándolo con el de medicina humana en su mano derecha, levanto un poco la vista y vio a Karin asestando golpes certeros a un improvisado muñeco de prácticas, más atrás Yoruichi asentía con orgullo. De pronto el dueño de la tienda brinco de su lugar sosteniendo un viejísimo libro de kaid_ō _frente a sus ojos.

-Los encontreeeee sabía que existían- gritaba feliz- resurrección…. purificación…- paso los dedos por las paginas indicándole donde estaban- solo hay un problema… dice que el sacrificio de energía es muy grande si no se tienen restos…. tanto que podrías morir en el intento….

La chica se puso de pie tomando suavemente el libro de las manos del rubio para estudiarlo mejor.

-No me importa…- murmuro con decisión- haría lo que sea para darle otra oportunidad…- el rubio soltó una pequeña risa.

-Suponía que dirías algo así- palmeo su hombro- entonces habrá que entrenar duro…

Ella sonrió y asintió caminando tras el hombre al espacio de prácticas.

.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

Un poco más allá una menuda pelinegra entraba con sigilo a una habitación, en ella un alto chico pelinaranja leía un libro sobre su cama en su primer pequeño descanso desde hace más de dos meses.

-Oi Ichigo- murmuro, mientras el aludido dejaba su lectura para mirarla.

-Oi Rukia- hacía ya una semana que no la veía, la chica se sentó junto a él en el colchón y le tendió un pergamino.

- Sōtaichōte envía esto- Ichigo lo tomo intrigado y comenzó a leerlo.

_Kurosaki Ichigo_

_Seré breve, supondré que has notado un gran incremento de hollows en el área de __K__arakura, al parecer el número sigue aumentando y hay dos razones con nombre propio para esto, Kurosaki Ichigo y Kurosaki Karin, el reiatsu de ambos ha crecido tanto que los hollows de ciudades aledañas se sienten atraídos por ustedes, si esto sigue así podemos perder el control y Karakura se volvería un hueco mundo en el mundo humano, por consiguiente ya no puedes ser un shinigami sustituto…_

El pelinaranja abrió los ojos con horror al recordar lo ocurrido la vez anterior que perdió sus poderes, aun así siguió leyendo

_…. __Siendo así no solo tu si no tu pequeña hermana tienen una importante decisión que tomar, deben abandonar sus poderes o bien volverse shinigamis completos al servicio de la sociedad de Almas. Tienen 5 días para decidir, si no lo hacen yo decidiré lo que creo que es mejor para todos._

_Syunsui Sōzōsa Kyōraku no Jirō __S__ōtaichō Gotei 13_

El chico levanto los ojos del pergamino y suspiro con pesadez- y ahora qué?- se puso de pie ofuscado- es posible que piensen que soy tan débil que no puedo defender a Karakura? Ya varias veces he demostrado que no es así… entrenare me hare más fuerte…

-Ichigo… sabes que no se trata de eso- la morena jalo su brazo tratando de calmarlo- entre más incrementes tu poder más Hollows vendrán por ti…

-Puedo con ellos- vocifero- si me dejan demostrarlo…

-Ichigo… de verdad no entiendes?... –el tono de voz de Rukia iba en aumento-la Sociedad de Almas está en estado de alerta por Karakura, por más que incrementes tu poder si 5 hollows atacan en diferentes puntos no podrás salvar a todas las personas… imagina si son 10 o 20 que harás?... y no son solo los humanos, hemos perdido 18 shinigamis en lo que lleva del mes solo en esta zona ya hasta están mandando capitanes y tenientes aquí por esto….

-Estoy haciendo mi mayor esfuerzo por proteger a todos- el chico se tomó el cabello exasperado- QUE ESO NO BASTA?

-NO… ENTIENDELO, SI QUIERES PROTEJERLOS EMPIEZA POR HACERLO DE TI MISMO- la chica bufo- TOMA UNA MALDITA DECISIÓN IDIOTA CABEZA DURA….

El chico se sentó de nuevo en su cama tomándose la cabeza.

-Si sirve de algo- susurro más calmada la pelinegra- me quedare aquí durante el plazo- acto seguido salió de la habitación dejando al chico sumido en sus pensamientos.

.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

No mucho más allá una hermosa teniente de larga trenza era acorralada por varios hollows, salto con gracia y destruyo a dos de un solo corte, dos más se abalanzaron y sufrieron la misma suerte. Abriendo un espacio la chica escapo mientras cortaba a dos más. Pero más que reducirse el número iba en aumento e igual su poder, empezaba a encontrarse con varios adjuchas. Destruyo a dos menos grandes con una bomba experimental, pero volvió a quedar en medio de ellos, estaba cansada sintió un fuerte dolor en una de sus piernas y noto sangrado abundante, sonrió, su maestro-padre la había mandado a investigar y a traer muestras, pero no contaba con esto, así habían terminado muchos de sus compañeros shinigami. Pero aun no se daría por vencida, corto dos menos mas, y acabo con un adjucha con una bomba, el cansancio era cada vez mayor sumado a sus dolorosas heridas estaban causándole una visión borrosa. Mareada se puso en posición de defensa y cerro con fuerza los ojos al ver los hollows que se cernían sobre ella, espero… y espero pero no sintió dolor alguno. Al abrir los ojos la mitad de los hollows habían desaparecido y frente a ella un chico de amplia espalda vestido de blanco disparaba certeras flechas acabando con el resto del grupo.

-Estas bien?- susurro, la chica asintió con la cabeza pero al tratar de dar un paso hacia él se desplomo de dolor- Kurotsuchi san…tenemos que llegar con Urahara- el chico se dio la vuelta y se agacho- sube a mi espalda…- la chica subió y acto seguido el Quincy empezó a correr.

-Cómo es que siempre terminas salvándome tu?- murmuro- te debo mucho…- el chico sonrió y la miro tranquilamente trasmitiéndole confianza, ya estaban a pocas cuadras de la tienda cuando un grupo de imponentes Adjuchas al parecer liderados por un rápido Vasto Lorde les cerro el camino, Ishida bajo suavemente a Nemu y saco su celular del bolsillo.

-Llama a Kurosaki… te hare espacio, cuando te diga… corre- la chica empezó a marcar con nerviosismo.

-Kurosaki san- susurro al escuchar al pelinaranja al otro lado- estamos en problemas…. Tan vez a dos cuadras de la tienda de Urahara san….bien bien- la chica colgó para ver al Quincy eliminar a tres adjuchas rápidamente- Kurosaki san dice que él y Kuchiki Fukutaicho vienen para acá…

-CORRE- el Quincy empujo a la chica por el espacio creado, le quedaban aun cuatro adjuchas mas y el vasto lorde. Nemu se levantó del suelo adolorida y miro asustada al peliazul, definitivamente no le parecía bien dejarlo ahí solo-CORRE- volvió a gritar el chico mientras acababa con dos más, pero el Vasto Lorde esquivaba todas sus flechas. La chica estaba en shock… Ishida termino con los adjuchas restantes justo para ver al más poderoso cernirse con velocidad sobre la chica… no hubo tiempo para razonar.

-ISHIDA SANNNNN- el grito desgarrador retumbo por toda Karakura, la chica lo sostenía mientras notaba como su hombro y pecho se teñían de sangre en los puntos donde el Vasto Lorde había mordido y atravesado…

-BANKAI- Bufo la voz del pelinaranja, que acabo de un solo golpe con el hollow.

Ambos corrieron asustados al ver el estado del Quincy, Kuchiki tomo su pulso, aún vivía. Ichigo lo alzo en su espalda y Rukia ayudo a Nemu para dirigirse con prisa a la tienda de Urahara.

.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

A pesar de la alerta siempre sacaba tiempo para hacerle una pequeña visita a la tierna chica que aún seguía en delicado estado de salud, sabía que como uno de sus amigos más cercanos debía ayudarla para que superara su pasado con Aizen. Toco suavemente la puerta y entro al escuchar su aprobación.

-Renji kun- la chica estaba sentada en su futon bebiendo una taza de té- me alegra verte…-como siempre encantadora la pequeña shinigami sonrió…

-Momo chan- musito- espero que estés mucho mejor- puso una pequeña canasta con duraznos junto a ella- que raro no ver a Hitsugaya Taicho por aquí…

-No ha podido venir desde que se decreto estado de alerta, al parecer su escuadrón ha tenido bajas, no lo culpo- la chica sonrió y tomo un durazno de la canasta- muchas gracias Renji kun- mordió el durazno y en sus ojos aparecieron estrellas- son mis favoritos y están deliciosos- el pelirrojo volteo la mirada ocultando un pequeño sonrojo.

-No es nada Momo- le revolvió el cabello- sabes que me preocupo por ti…- sus ojos bajaron al lado del futon donde se encontraba la última edición de la revista de las mujeres shinigami, en ella una foto de Hitsugaya y Momo con el título "la nueva parejita mona de la sociedad de almas", un pequeño tic se hizo presente en su ojo derecho- Que es eso?- señalo el ejemplar, la chica bajo la mirada y se sonrojo violentamente…

-Yo… etoo..- jugo con sus dedos intranquila- la sociedad descubrió que Shiro kun me visitaba seguido y malinterpretaron las cosas..- una gotita apareció en la cabeza de Renji- sabes como son, por más que les dije varias veces que nosotros solo somos amigos, más bien como hermanos ellas no me escucharon…- la chica suspiro profundamente- luego de eso Shiro kun congelo el salón de reuniones por tres días…-Renji rio con ganas ante la imagen.

-Bueno que se le puede hacer con esas locas… no tienen remedio- Momo sonrió- además no puedo imaginarme a Hitsugaya Taicho en una relación y poniendo morritos …- La chica miro hacia la ventana poniendo su índice sobre el mentón pensativa..

-De hecho, creo que de un tiempo acá lo he visto algo distraído pero realmente no sé porque- Renji la miro espantado realmente no imaginaba ese tipo de situación- pero si encuentra a alguien que lo haga feliz realmente sería bueno para el no crees? Es demasiado serio- el pelirrojo la miro extrañado.

-Momo de verdad no te afecta que el encuentre a alguien?- la chica lo miro ceñuda.

-No vas a decirme Renji kun que tú también piensas que hay algo entre nosotros dos- el chico no supo que contestar, ante esto Momo le dio un pequeño coscorrón- jajaja no puedo creerlo tú nos conoces desde hace tiempo, más que nadie deberías saber que no hay nada.

-Bien bien …. Lo siento pero es que las habladurías de las locas de la asociación hacen dudar a cualquiera…-el tono de su teléfono lo saco de sus pensamientos, contesto con velocidad y colgó al instante.

-Alerta de nuevo debo irme- Momo asintió.

-Entiendo… gracias por venir Renji kun- se arrodillo sobre el futon y puso un pequeño beso en la mejilla del chico.

-Yo.. etoo…. De nada.. adiós- y salió corriendo por la puerta, Hinamori sonrió con el pensamiento de que Renji siempre seria Renji.

Al otro lado de la puerta un pelirrojo con él corazón desbocado y un fuerte sonrojo en las mejillas trataba de calmarse.

-Qué diablos me pasa?…- susurro antes de emprender la marcha.

.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

El capitán del sexto escuadrón iba en Shunpo hacia el Sekaimon, varios de sus oficiales estaban por llegar y se avisó que muchos venían malheridos. Al girar en una esquina diviso una atractiva chica de cabellera negra que no había visto antes. Se detuvo en seco y miro hacia el lugar donde la había visto, pero esta ya no se encontraba allí. Definitivamente el estrés le estaba jugando una mala pasada, giro y retomo su rumbo con velocidad.

.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

Había estado acudiendo secretamente a la tienda todos los días después de clases, la única que sabía sobre esto era Orihime que también acudía diariamente, era obviamente un secreto de ambas, porque si su hermano se enterara de lo que hacía podría seguro encerrarla hasta que cumpliera los 40.

Ahora las dos ayudaban a Urahara con tantos shinigamis como podían, la tienda ya casi parecía un pequeño centro médico, de aquí para allá iban Ururu Jinta y Tessai con vendas ungüentos y demás cosas.

-URAHARA- la chica salto de su puesto al escuchar el grito de su hermano, al mirar a la puerta se encontró con el Quincy ensangrentado en brazos del pelinaranja, y una hermosa chica de larga trenza que se apoyaba en Rukia para caminar. El rubio hizo espacio para el peliazul y empezó a hacer la valoración con rapidez.

-Tenemos un problema- musito seriamente al momento de empezar a ver un agujero negro que se formaba en el pecho del Quincy- puede que sea demasiado tarde para el….

.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

Tachaaaan bueno de nuevo aquí quien me manda a comenzar otro fanfic sin terminar los anteriores, lo se soy una mala persona T.T no me odien pero hace poco esta idea salto a mi cabeza y no podía sacarla a menos que la escribiera, este capítulo me quedo cortito porque tengo poco tiempo pero espero poder escribir más pronto.

Los quiero :3

Aprendiendo con Merlina:

kaid_ō = __Vuelta Atrás o kid__ō curativo_


	2. Decisiones Difíciles

Bleach no me pertenece.

**Capítulo 2: Decisiones Difíciles**

**-**Dejavu- musito el rubio al ver que el agujero en el pecho del Quincy se extendía y este gritaba de dolor, Orihime secaba la frente del chico mientras Urahara trataba en vano de solucionar el problema, aun parando el sangrado el chico no respondía, tenía fiebre muy alta y emitía largos quejidos, a su lado y ya con sus heridas tratadas Nemu tomaba su mano preocupada.

El ex shinigami se levantó de su sitio con una mirada sombría, esperaba no tener que recurrir a eso pero al parecer era la única forma.

-Ishida está atravesando un proceso de holowificación, si no hacemos algo pronto, su alma se suicidara y romperá la cadena automáticamente- Los presentes pusieron una mirada de horror.

-PERO QUE ESPERAS URAHARA- Ichigo estaba fuera de si- QUE PODEMOS HACER PARA SALVARLO?…

-El alma de un shinigami puro debe servir como catalizador para evitar que este proceso afecte su alma- musito una triste figura en la puerta- pero deben pagar el precio, el alma que se someta a esto perderá por siempre sus poderes de shinigami- Isshin entro y se recargo en la pared- esperaba no vivir lo suficiente como para ver esto de nuevo…

-Yo lo hare- el pelinaranja se levantó decidido- proteger a mis amigos es mi deber…

-No… lo siento pero por ahora tú no puedes hacerlo- la ex capitán/gato entro a la habitación- no eres un shinigami puro…

-Entonces yo…

-NO KUCHIKI SAN- todos voltearon sorprendidos a ver a la chica de larga trenza que no acostumbraba a subir su tono de voz- ESTO PASO PORQUE EL ESTABA TRATANDO DE SALVARME…. Y NO ES LA PRIMERA VEZ...- se puso de pie aun un poco débil por las heridas- YO LO HARE…

Urahara parpadeo un par de veces y sonrió asintiendo, tomo la mano de la chica y la puso sobre el agujero del pecho del Quincy que automáticamente la traslado al mundo interno de este…

.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

Ichigo se dirigió a la habitación contigua y se encontró con su hermana cambiando las vendas de dos shinigamis inconscientes.

-Karin- musito- ahora me dirás que estás haciendo aquí?- la chica se paralizo esperaba retardar esa conversación aunque fuera un poco más de tiempo, el chico la miro de arriba abajo notando sus negras y algo escasas ropas- y que haces fuera de tu cuerpo, además no creo que los trajes de shinigami deban ser tan destapados …-escandalizado señalaba su traje similar al de Sui Feng (del manga) pero con un cinturón rojo, la chica tomo la bandeja con vendas y se levantó de su lugar.

-Qué esperas que te diga Ichi nii san?-suspiro- supongo que es obvio…y este es el traje que Yoruichi me dio…

-Yo no veo nada de esto obvio, tu no deberías estar aquí, deberías estar en casa haciendo tu tarea o jugando a las muñecas o que se yo- soltó exasperado- no quiero que mi hermanita vaya por ahí exponiendo su vida a hollows peligrosos, además semidesnuda…

-Exactamente por lo que acabas de decir estoy aquí, tu todavía piensas que tengo 10 años? y si te hubiera pedido que me entrenaras seguro te hubieras negado- el chico asintió con convicción- estoy harta de ser una víctima teniendo poder suficiente como para defenderme, que pasa Ichi nii san tu deberías entenderme mejor que nadie, además el traje es un requisito para el entrenamiento que tengo y me tapa lo suficiente…

-No es la misma situación soy tu hermano mayor- el muchacho suspiro cansado- Syunsui ha enviado una carta, dice que tenemos que decidir si ser shinigamis completos o simples humanos... esta noche entregaras tus poderes, no quiero que te expongas más… y ponte algo encima…

-Esa no es tu decisión Ichi nii san ya no soy una niña por más que no quieras verlo- soltó molesta- es MI alma MI cuerpo y son MIS poderes tengo derecho a decidir… y realmente si tengo que hacerlo prefiero ser shinigami…

-Entiende Karin esto es por tu propio bien- la chica abrió la puerta furiosa y salió dejándolo con la palabra en la boca…

.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

Un chico peliazul se encontraba sentado en un rincón de un laberinto blanco y extenso, su cabeza estaba metida entre sus rodillas. Junto a él se abrió un portal por el cual ingreso Nemu, esta se agacho al lado del chico al ver su estado.

-Ishida san?- susurro quedamente mientras ponía una mano en su hombro- Ishida san levántate… tenemos que salir de aquí- un golpe resonó más allá en el laberinto y varias paredes se vinieron abajo, la chica se desesperó y zarandeo al peliazul con fuerza pero este no respondio- Ishida san entiende tenemos que sacarte de aquí…

-Jajajajajjajajajajajaja- la escabrosa risa fue preludio para un blanco muchacho cubierto de huesos, ojos azules, negro cabello y ropa blanca, Nemu se posiciono frente a Ishida cubriéndolo.- jajajajajajaja que tenemos aquí jajajaja a pesar de que eres una estúpida shinigami tratas de salvar a este Quincy jajajajaja, él ya se ha ido, ya no hay nadie a quien salvar…. Pero tranquila jajajajaa pronto te iras con el- el muchacho cargo con fuerza contra Nemu pero esta no se amedrento, dispuesta a proteger al chico a toda costa.

Unas gotas de sangre cayeron sobre la blanca ropa de Ishida logrando que reaccionara un poco, este levanto la cabeza, frente a el Nemu estaba atravesada a la altura del pecho por uno de los huesudos brazos del Hollow.

-Nemu san- Uryu revivió el momento atrás en el que Mayuri casi la había matado y la ira lo domino- hasta aquí llegaste maldito Hollow- El chico tenso el arco y disparo pero la criatura dio un salto y la flecha solo hirió un poco su brazo..

-No lo entiendes Uryu jajajjajajaja- se puso en posición de ataque de nuevo- yo soy tu….

-CALLATE-bufo el Quincy disparando varias flechas más- yo no seré como tu…. no le hare daño a los que me importan..

-jajajajajaja – el hollow se posiciono sobre uno de los muros- yo soy tus deseos más oscuros y tus más grandes dudas…. déjame dominarte…. Juntos acabaremos con los shinigamis le daremos el mundo a los Quincys…

-NO- grito- no a este precio- señalo a la chica sangrando en el suelo…

-Así que este es tu impedimento jajajajajajaja-trono los dedos de las muñecas y torció el cuello hasta que este trono también- bien si ella es el obstáculo… habrá que quitarla de en medio…así como todo lo que se meta en mi camino jajajjajajajajaja….

Usando un hábil Shumpo el Hollow tomo a Nemu del suelo esquivando grácilmente las flechas.

-Eres idiota- susurro quedamente- estaba esperando poder acercarme a ti - Nemu abrazo al Hollow bloqueando con su cuerpo los movimientos- Ishida san… es tu oportunidad…Dispara ahora…

-Que? Estas loca podría matarte a ti también- Nemu estaba herida y por lo tanto le costaba mucho mantener al hollow quieto..

-Por favor…confía en mi…. Dispara…-la chica miro fijamente al Quincy, la mirada de este se suavizo..-Hazlo… no puedo detenerlo más….

Uryu se acercó y miro a la chica aun con dudas- estas segura?- la chica asintió con la cabeza mientras cerraba los ojos.

-Rápido solo hazlo-El chico tenso el arco y disparo a quemarropa, la flecha antes azul se volvió plateada al pasar por el cuerpo de la shinigami y golpeo de lleno al hollow, estese debilito en un alarido hasta volverse ceniza. El Quincy se acercó a Nemu y la alzo con cuidado.

-Estas bien?- ella asintió-Lo siento, esto paso por que fui débil- suspiro- no volverá a ocurrir…

-Ishida san-musito la chica al borde del desmayo- regresemos…

Dicho esto ambos cruzaron el portal.

.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

Ya en la tienda Ishida abrió los ojos y como si solo hubiera estado durmiendo se sentó y se desperezo, alrededor todos lo miraron asombrados.

-Ishida kun?- se aventuró Orihime-estas bien?- el chico frunció el ceño ante la preocupación de su amiga, no recordaba sentirse mal. Urahara se agacho junto al futon y halo la camisa abierta del Quincy el agujero había desaparecido por completo.

-Bien parece que lo logro- musito el rubio. El peliazul lo miro sin comprender, al mirar más allá, Yoruichi cubría a una desnuda Nemu con una manta, Uryu se sonrojo hasta la medula y volteo la mirada.

-Qué ocurrió?- susurró. A duras penas recordaba vagamente el correr para tratar de salvar a la chica de la trenza.

-El Vasto Lorde te mordió cuando te metiste entre él y Kurotsuchi- Rukia se puso de pie y camino hasta la puerta- ella sacrifico sus poderes de shinigami para evitar tu transformación en Hollow..- Ishida miro a la ojiverde con sorpresa y esta lo rehuyó, la Kuchiki abandono el recinto en busca del pelinaranja, tras ella Orihime salió dedicándole una sonrisa.

-Creo que ustedes necesitan hablar- el rubio salió jalando a mujer-gato, mientras cerraba la puerta tras ellos. La habitación quedo en silencio la chica se agacho junto a el ya vestida con una bata naranja de Yoruichi.

-Porque?...- la chica giro y el esquivó su mirada- ahora no podrás volver al seireitei….

-Entonces tendrás que ayudarme a adaptarme aquí- el Quincy no cabía en sí del asombro la tomo de los hombros y la miro fijamente.

-Cómo puedes tomártelo con tanta calma?- desesperado la zarandeo suavemente- perdiste tus poderes por mi culpa… yo…- soltó a la chica y desvió la mirada al futon- yo realmente no sé que decir….- el chico apretó las sabanas entre furioso y confundido.

-Ishida san sabes?... si no te hubieras metido entre el Hollow y yo en este momento estaría muerta, es decir me habría mordido y me hubiera transformado inmediatamente por ser un shinigami, a lo que Kurosaki san hubiera tenido que matarme, gracias a ti sigo aquí… lo entiendes?... –Uryu la miro aun confuso- quería salvarte para poder darte las gracias…- la chica sonrió tomando su mano, el la miro dubitativo pero le devolvió la sonrisa.

-Espero no sea muy difícil adaptarte a este mundo….-medito un poco- creo que cuando Kurotsuchi se entere vamos a tener problemas…

-Cruzaremos ese puente cuando lleguemos a el…

.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

Al salir Rukia se encontró con un Ichigo sentado en un rincón rumiando su mal genio, Orihime paso de largo a otra habitación.

-Oi Ichigo y a ti que te pasa- murmuro sentándose junto al malumorado pelinaranja.

-Es Karin-gruño- no se dé cuando acá le ha dado por venir a entrenar…

-He de decir que no veo el problema…

-Que no ves el problema?-mascullo enojado- es una niña pequeña Rukia, ella no puede andar exponiéndose así al peligro…

-Una niña pequeña?- la pelinegra lo miro incrédula- Ichigo ven acá…- murmuro enojada jalándolo de la oreja y arrastrándolo con ella hacia la entrada del patio de prácticas..

-Oi Enana me haces daño- gruño soltándose y mirando hacia el patio donde Karin practicaba con Yoruichi.

-Que ves allí?- murmuro Rukia señalando a Karin.

-A mi hermanita, escasa de ropa a punto de lastimarse con un objeto filoso..Auch- gimió mientras se sobaba el brazo donde Rukia lo había golpeado- tienes que ser tan violenta Enana del demonio?..-La chica entrecerró los ojos y haciendo acopio de toda su fuerza de voluntad ignoro el insulto.

-Mira de nuevo- musito- te diré lo que yo veo… veo a una chica de cabello largo negro.. que está a pocos meses de cumplir 18 años y de graduarse de la preparatoria… veo a una chica fuerte, decidida y muy hermosa… una chica que está siguiendo el ejemplo de su hermano mayor porque probablemente lo admira y quiere como el proteger a los que ama… porque es tan difícil para ti ver la realidad?- Ichigo miro a su hermana de nuevo y suspiro bajando la cabeza.

-Porque es tan fácil para ti entenderla?... como puedes saber lo que quiere?- susurro desanimado.

-Porque hace muchos años yo estuve en su misma situación- la chica tomo su mano haciendo que la mirara a los ojos- y no fue nada fácil para mi lograr que Nii-sama confiara, pero lo hizo al igual que tú puedes hacerlo…

-Pero como puedo estar seguro de que nada malo va a pasarle… simplemente no quiero que le hagan daño…

-No puedes estar seguro de eso Ichigo, incluso si pierde sus poderes y se queda aquí… simplemente tienes que confiar en su fuerza y apoyarla eso es lo que ella necesita.

El pelinaranja sonrió levemente y apretó la mano de Rukia.

-Siempre sabes que decir no?- susurro quedamente …

-jajaja sip…- le mostro la lengua divertida- es como un don-susurro teatralmente ante la mirada de reproche del chico…

Entonces encontró su respuesta, y también entendió porque Karin ya había tomado su decisión, regresar a ser un humano normal implicaba dejar todo esto, dejar a sus amigos del Seireitei, implicaba no volver a ver a Rukia, en definitiva no creía poder resistir el pasar por eso una segunda vez. Si se volvía un shinigami completo bien podría volver de visita y proteger a todo el mundo entonces no tendría que dejar del todo a nadie y podría cuidar a su hermana mientras entrenaba para ser shinigami…. además no se imaginaba a si mismo haciendo otra cosa…

.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

Yo y mis capítulos extra cortos, espero que les esté gustando el rumbo que empieza a tomar todo espero poder actualizar pronto….

Los quiero :3

Aprendiendo con Merlina:

El traje de Sui Feng de teniente en el manga es más destapado que en el anime porque para censurarlo le pusieron un fondo blanco bajo el traje que no existe en el manga .


End file.
